


Game

by sayang



Series: We can ascend from this arrangement [3]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Baby's first smut, First Time, M/M, open for a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: “Can I top?”





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to my first smut. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Warnings (I will never stop putting these up): Do not show this to any of the band members, or to anyone who personally knows them. This work is purely fictional.

Their relationship dynamic almost came naturally. With Alex being Julian’s senior by 13 years, it was Alex who sat on the driver’s seat most of the time. Not that Julian was a pushover, but he enjoyed how Alex had deliberately taught, lead, even as to initiate things between them. Though that’s not always the case, on rare occasions Julian would helm the ship, and this was one of those moments.

 

They were spending the night in Julian’s flat. They cooked pasta together, dined over a movie of their choice, and was now lounging on the couch. At this point this activity of theirs had become common routine when they were not out touring. It’s simple and offers them the comfort of what it’s like to feel back home after long months of going places. However, something had been nibbling on Julian’s mind. He was hesitant to share his thoughts to his older lover but at the same time it was something he really wanted to try. His slight fidgeting the whole night went unnoticed, more so when the older man had quickly busied himself peppering kisses on the brunette’s neck as their movie night took a turn into a steamier one. 

 

Alex had a hand behind Julian’s neck as he slowly made his way down from the lips he’d kissed moments before. Julian, even though not quite satisfied with kissing Alex yet, angled his head to give Alex better access to his neck. Alex’s soft lips trailed down the long neck of his lover, emitting satisfied sighs from him. This never failed to put Julian’s nerves at ease. For a while his previous jittering was forgotten, along with the movie stream playing in the background. Deep into the act, Julian brought his hands to Alex’s brown locks and tugged, pulling Alex away from his neck so he could kiss him. It’s as if Julian had relocate all his worry into a more aggressive reaction as he planted open mouthed kisses on Alex. Alex eagerly kissed back while pulling Julian closer to him, his hand in the small of Julian’s back while the other playing with the hair on the back of his head. 

 

As they parted to catch their breath Alex managed a strangled, “Let’s head to bed,” and Julian nodded along. 

 

Alex led the way, holding Julian’s hands all the while. Suddenly Julian’s nervousness was back. When Alex pushed Julian on his bed his heart raced, but not because of what they were about to do. It was what they could do, an idea that had been bouncing on Julian’s head that he was too afraid to ask for, and now that the opportunity had presented itself he was both excited and anxious. Julian gathered as much courage as he could in that short span between him being pushed to the bed and Alex climbing after him, a lustful expression plastered on his face.

 

“Alex,” the younger man started, stalling as much time as possible to prepare himself on what he’s about to say. 

 

“Yes?” Alex replied nonchalantly as he positioned himself on top of Julian, his legs straddling Julian’s sides.

 

“I-I want to try something,” Julian let out in a meek tone. 

Alex stopped adjusting his position and looked at Julian with a curious glint.

 

“What is it?” 

 

Julian clutched the bed sheets underneath his hands. His palms felt sweaty. He took a deep breath and finally asked the big question,

 

“Can I top?”

 

The silence that followed was deafening. Alex instinctively raised his eyebrows, both in question and surprise, and his mouth was slightly open. Julian could only stare back, which was harder than he thought because he felt embarrassed for even suggesting such thing in the first place. But he held his gaze, wanting to prove Alex that he was serious and he wanted this. He’d thought about it for quite a while now, he had loved the way Alex would cradle him with so much love and passion during sex that Julian wanted the same for Alex. Also, he was just genuinely curious. 

 

“Look, if you don’t want to that’s completely fi-”

 

“Alright.”

 

Now it was Julian’s turn to stare in silence. It wasn’t what Julian had pictured, in fact in all honesty Julian never really had a clear picture of how he wanted Alex to react. Most of the time his fantasies tend to skip to him pounding Alex into the mattress, so he wasn’t prepared at all how to ask and let alone to Alex actually agreeing so easily. 

 

Julian tried not to pinch himself from happiness, while he was hopeful the nervousness was still there. 

 

“Really?” 

 

This time Alex did not fail to notice the spark in Julian’s hopeful eyes.

 

“This is what you wanted,” Alex reassured Julian. “It’s not something I would be too against either,” Alex tried to let out a casual shrug.

 

Julian however was already smiling from excitement.

 

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised Alex.

 

“I know you will,” Alex gave Julian’s arm an affirming squeeze before he unhooked his leg from Julian’s side. 

 

Now it was Julian that was looming over Alex, who had his back on the bed. Julian leaned down to give Alex a kiss. Julian was so excited that between kisses he would stop just to thank Alex, to which Alex found kind of endearing. Alex encouraged Julian by hooking his arms around Julian’s neck to deepen the kisses. The room was filled with the shuffle of sheets and noises of mouths clashing together. Up until now the fact that Julian had decided to top hadn’t made a difference until eager hands tugges at Alex’s shirt.

 

Julian broke away to help Alex off his shirt, with this own shirt joining the pile on the floor. Determined hands held Alex’s shoulders as Julian mirrored how Alex nibbled on his neck earlier that night, but this time more eager, faster, hastier. 

 

“Juli-- _ ah _ ,” Alex’s voice was cut off by his own moan as Julian found a spot near Alex’s ears. He held on tighter to Julian urging him to go on. Julian brought both of them down to the bed. Alex felt Julian’s weight on top of him and it turned him on somehow. Alex had been with a few guys before, he was familiar with how guys felt in bed. But Julian, the delicate, willing, younger man who used to be under him was now pinning him instead had sent some sort of new thrill into him. His cock twitched in excitement.  

 

Julian didn’t wait long to start trailing down his kisses lower. He grazed his teeth on Alex’s collarbone which earned a hiss from the older man. Meanwhile Julian’s hand did not stay idle, his long fingers found Alex’s nipples and he pinched them. Alex hissed louder.

 

“Christ, Jules, I’m not one of your synth boards,” Alex huffed, though only partially from annoyance.

 

Julian let out a quick sorry and kissed where he’d twisted too hard. His kisses didn’t stop there, he kissed Alex’s chest, down to his abdomen, and to his hips. As much as Julian wanted to cherish the moment he was too excited to properly stimulate Alex. Though judging from his expression, as Julian sneaked up a glance at Alex, his face flushed and chest heaving was enough. Julian’s hastiness comes off as slightly rough and it had been a long time since Alex had that treatment, in bed in particular, so it was as exciting for him as it was exciting for Julian.

 

“You alright?” Julian wanted to make sure and the quick nod from Alex was enough to make Julian continue. 

 

Julian went on, he worked on Alex’s jeans, hands slightly trembling from both excitement and nervousness. Alex couldn’t stop staring at the hungry look on Julian’s eyes as he felt his own pants loosen. He felt heat pooling on his lower stomach. Out of habit Alex reached for Julian’s belt, helping him unbuckle. Eventually both of their pants were discarded to the growing pile on the floor. Julian looked at Alex up and down, licking his lips.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Alex teased. Julian only gave Alex an impish grin as he crept his fingers to the waistband of Alex’s briefs, not wanting to wait any longer to see his lover bare and his for the taking. Despite Julian’s prior plea about being gentle, Julian didn’t hesitate in roughly yanking the remaining article of clothing from Alex. Alex groaned at the way Julian’s nails slightly grazed at his hips, noting how the faint scars would probably sting when Alex gets into the shower the next day. But Alex hadn’t the slightest idea of what was about to come.

 

Julian reached into his bedside drawer to retrieve his personal stash of rubber and lube. As Julian teared impatiently on the small packet Alex noticed the small frown on Julian’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Julian slightly flinched from the soft tone in Alex’s voice. He quickly shook his head to dismiss it.

 

“It’s nothing,” he busied himself rolling the rubber into its place. His frown was gone but the crease on his eyebrows remained.

 

“Julian, tell me what’s wrong,” careful fingers touched longer ones. Alex had sat up and was now pausing Julian who had tried to reach the bottle of lube. Julian, feeling caught in the act, only bit his lip in silence. He had carefully tried to avoid letting his nervousness seep through but in the heat of the moment his hastiness made him slip up.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Julian finally confessed. Feeling embarrassed he tried to hide his face from Alex, “not with a guy, at least.” 

 

Alex lifted Julian’s chin so that he could look into the younger man’s eyes. He gave Julian an understanding smile, to which Julian smiled back though only out of necessity.

 

“That’s alright. I’ll lead you,” he uncapped the bottle of lube, “here.”

 

Julian felt cold gel ooze on his fingers. Alex had been generous in the amount of it, it was slightly more than he was used to. 

 

“Have you ever..?” the younger man asked while he tried not to let the lube slip off of his fingers. 

 

“Yes, though not in a very long while,” this fact made Julian less nervous. At least he won’t be the only one to do this for the first time. 

 

Alex retired to his previous position, bringing Julian down with him. As he did so he made sure to lead Julian’s wrist to his entrance. Alex made himself comfy on the bed, with Julian nudging Alex’s thighs for easier access. It’s not that Julian didn’t know what to do, he’d seen countless gay porn to know, and he’d been with Alex long enough to observe how the other man does it. It’s just that he was afraid Alex might not enjoy it, and he was very adamant to make sure Alex feel good. Alex’s nudging shook him from his thoughts.

 

“Okay,” Julian announced, though mostly to himself. For good measure he added another dollop of lube. 

 

His fingers probed Alex’s entrance. The tips of his finger were in, he could feel his face heating up. This was a new sensation for him.

 

“Push in,” the older man encouraged. 

 

And so he did. Slowly but surely he slid his finger in. He looked up at Alex for assurement only surprised to see his lover’s eyes closed, his mouth slightly ajar, face flushed. 

 

“Is this alright?” Julian still asked. Alex, still shutting off his lids, nodded. 

 

Julian continued sliding in a second finger. This time a sigh escaped from Alex. Julian took this as a cue to curl his fingers inside. This definitely emitted a reaction from Alex, he flinched and let out a sharp moan. Julian went back to preparing Alex who was now resting his head on the pillow. With every thrust and motion Alex loosened up. By the time Julian considered on putting a third finger in Alex spoke up.

 

“Please,” he panted, “put it in,” and Julian’s dick jumped at how desperate Alex sounds.

 

Butterflies filled his stomach as he positioned himself between the lead singer’s thighs. He let himself enjoy the view for a while. Alex, face flushed, panting, and hard under him. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Eyelids hooded, lashes fluttering. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Julian managed to strangle out. He got a breathy chuckle in return. 

 

“I bet you’ll love me even more once you enter me,” the older man jabbed at his lover. 

 

Already lined up, Julian pushed his lubricated member in. Almost immediately Alex shut his eyes, his mouth hanging open. Julian pushed further and Alex practically threw his head back. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

 

A small cry stirred Alex from his own high, as he lifted his head he saw Julian slightly looming over him. Julian himself had mirrored Alex’s own expression. 

 

“Oh, Alex,” he almost whimpered in pleasure. 

 

Alex smirked.

 

“You’re so,” he let out a sigh, “so tight.” 

 

Julian opened his eyes to meet Alex’s own. He leaned in to kiss Alex, inadvertently pushing himself deeper. Julian shut Alex’s moans with open mouthed kiss. He let himself get used to how Alex was clamping down on him, simultaneously giving Alex a chance to get used to the new feeling as well. Julian didn’t want to hurt Alex so he hed off as long as he could, though by each passing second his hips itched to move. He didn’t want to initiate anything until Alex had given him permission, afraid of causing discomfort to the man. 

 

“Can I move?” he asked. It was almost endearing to Alex how much of a good boy his Julian was, but at the moment this wasn’t the Julian he wanted, needed even. 

 

Alex hooked a hand behind Julian’s head, bringing the man closer to whisper in his ears.

 

“Don’t hold back,” his tone husky, sending shivers down Julian’s spine.

 

Julian started to move. At first, experimental thrusts. He’d pulled out halfway, all the way, and then back in slowly. He tried to settle on a fitting pace, brows furrowed in concentration, palms digging into the sheets beside Alex. His forehead had started to stick with sweat as was his whole body. Alex sensed that Julian was still hesitating so he took matters into his own hands once again.

 

“Deeper,” and that seem to please Julian, that he was back on the passenger seat again even when Alex had already told him to go at his own pace. 

 

Julian did just that, angling himself slightly so he could thrust deeper. Soon Alex was rocking himself to Julian. The bed started creaking from their movements that were getting heavier. Julian had made a rhythm to ease himself into, in and out, in and out, as he gripped Alex’s hips for support. A bead of sweat trickled down between his furrowed brows, which Alex noticed. Julian was still thinking too much about it, he thought. As much as he was starting to enjoy it he wanted to Julian to have his fun as well.

 

“Julian, let go,” he said between both their hips rocking, reached out a hand to grab on the other man’s bicep. He tried to encourage the younger man even more.

 

“Yes, keep going, yes,” and the thrusts, even though had stopped it’s initial orderly rhythm, had started to get even deeper. Faster even. 

 

“Like that,” Alex kept going. “Yes, good boy,” 

 

This seem to please Julian because he started to let himself go. His face started to look more relaxed, his posture less rigid. Alex let out more  _ yes’  _ and  _ that’s it _ ’s and even mentioned Julian’s name several times. Julian, who had been in his own mind for quite a while finally spoke up.

 

“D-does this feel good, Alex?” 

 

“Yes. Fuck yes,” Alex gave Julian a genuine assurance. “Keep going, please,” and with every thrust Julian had let himself go.

 

“Like this?” he asked again, wanting to play it safe. 

 

“Yes, Julian please,” Alex begged, “fuck me,” he’d pleaded and to his favor Julian stopped asking and starts pounding.

 

His grip tightened on Alex’s hips. As Julian pounded into Alex, both their moans grew louder. Alex starting to enjoy the harsher thrusts and Julian finally letting go and giving in to the newfound pleasure. A certain thrust sent Alex seeing stars. He almost yelled Julian’s name into the dark room, his insides clenching tighter as Julian brushed into his sensitive spot. Alex clawed his hands to Julian’s back, bringing him closer. He wanted more.

 

“More,” Alex spoke up his thoughts. Julian buried his face on the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing in the scent. Kissing him in a tender spot where it would still allow him to hear Alex’s moans. 

 

“Anything for you Alex,” he angled his thrust so he’d hit that spot again. His name being moaned by the older man was an indication that he’d found said spot.

 

“I love you,” another deep thrust. Julian tried not to slip his words as he focused more on his thrusting. Alex was practically digging his nails on Julian’s back at this point, all the while thinking to himself why hadn’t he ask Julian to do this before. Julian who was more energetic, his youthful synth boy, who was now giving him what might be the best fuck in his life. 

 

“You feel so good,” Julian slammed himself in to the older man. The way Julian had complimented and praised Alex was almost enough to send him over the edge. Overwhelmed with toe-curling pleasure Alex could only absentmindedly babble  _ Yes Julian yesyesyes fuck _ \-- 

 

Julian felt his own climax nearing. He pulled back, feeling Alex’s nails trail on his back. His thrusts now more erratic. His curls bounced as he rocked his hips even rougher to the man underneath him. Blood rushed into his head, his entire world now was the bed they were on. The creaking of the mattress under them, the sound of skins slapping, Alex’s frantically holding on to the headboard for leverage, slender legs hooking around Julian’s hips. Julian wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, making the older man gasp in surprise. He tugged at it, never ceasing his thrusting. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Alex let out. His eyes now shut tight, his moans growing ever louder. He blocked out everything except the dull tip of Julian’s cock slamming into his sweet spot over and over again, each time harder than before, and Julian’s long, silky fingers gripping at his cock. 

 

It took Julian a kiss to make Alex come undone. He felt the way Alex’s cock throbbed in his hand and he gave another tug as Alex rode his orgasm. Ears still ringing and not quite done yet Julian focused once more on the tightening heat around his dick. Still burrowed deep in Alex he pulled out only to slam back in. Still sensitive from his orgasm Alex could only whimper as Julian gave in a few more deep thrusts before he came. Alex watched how Julian’s face contorts, like he always does during their love making sessions. The way Julian threw his head back, mouth falling open, hips bucked. His hips twitched a few times more before he rode off his climax completely and fell on top of Alex.

 

Both of them laid there in silence, their breathes heavy. Alex instinctively wrapped his arms around Julian’s middle as he nuzzled at Julian’s shoulders. After what felt like forever, in which Alex was starting to worry that Julian had fallen asleep, Julian got up. He pulled out of Alex, got rid of his rubber, and shuffled off from the bed. Alex silently thanked Julian for his stronger stamina, him being much younger than Alex, because Alex’s legs felt like they were jello. He patiently waited for Julian to come back from the washroom.

 

Julian came back moments later with a glass of water and a wet cloth. Alex enjoyed the little aftercare Julian had done to him, gentle hands caressing his sensitive parts with a nice wet cloth and the refreshing glass of water. Julian tried to tidy the sheet as some of it were slipping off the mattress from their recent activity but to no avail. He was too tired and Alex was back to laying himself down on the bed. Julian pulled the covers on both of them, letting Alex snuggle into him. 

 

“That was very nice,” Alex said, his voice soft. Julian smiled back at Alex. 

 

“Was I good?” and Alex almost rolled his eyes. As if yelling his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear wasn’t enough assurance that Julian was an exceptionally good fucker, he’d needed Alex to spell it out for him.

 

“Fucking incredible,” he still said in the end, cupping Julian’s jaws as he stared Julian dead in the eyes. Making sure that he was indeed serious.

 

Julian gave a grin, finally satisfied with Alex’s answer. 

 

“Do it again sometime?” the curly haired man asked.

 

“ _ Next _ time,” Alex corrected. This earned a giggle from Julian.

 

Tired but satisfied, both of them ended their conversations after saying good night and drifted to sleep.

 

*****

The next day, both of them rode together to the studio. Almost running late if not for Alex’s alarm clock blaring. Alex had entered the room first, heading to where Paul and Dino were setting up. He grinned, looking at the other two lovers who’d probably share the same situation with him and would understand his sentiments. With this similarity in mind Alex wanted to let them know the happy news.

 

“Hey Alex,” Paul greeted him. Alex stayed casual and had his hands in his pocket, but his face was brimming with joy. Of course this did not went unnoticed by the both of them.

 

“Had a great night?” Dino offered. 

 

Alex’s grin only grew wider.

 

“Why yes! Last night Julian t-- _ mphfh mhhfm hmfmh _ .” Julian had rushed in and clamped Alex’s mouth just in the right time. It still didn’t stop Alex from talking, though thankfully muffled enough so no one would understand.

 

Dino and Paul looked at each other in confusion. Julian offered a look that practically begged them not to ask any further. They both shrugged. 

 

As Julian pulled Alex away and had trusted Alex enough not to say anything embarrassing, the door swung and a golden Cockapoo came running in. Alex leaned down to greet Alvy, giving him generous pats. Bob shuffled after, closing the door behind him. Now it was Julian’s turn to tell his part of the story.

 

He walked over to Bob and talked low enough that only the both of them could hear.

 

“I finally did it,” he couldn’t contain his own smile.

 

“Did what?” Bob asked, not looking at Julian as he opened his own bass case.

 

“I fucked Alex,”

 

“Oh my god, Julian,” Bob rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I’m happy for you and all but for the last time I don’t want to know.” 

 

Julian could only giddily chuckled. While Dino and Paul would understand his problema better, it was Bob who he’d consult with beforehand. Bob was close to Alex and besides, Dino and Paul were too busy playing house in their own little world. While Bob wasn’t exactly welcoming the talk (“Julian, no. Listen it’s not in my best interest to talk about Alex’s sex li--No, I’m not taking your money please just ask Paul.”) he felt bad for the younger man. As Bob claimed, he didn’t actually know much besides the fact that Alex had been with a handful of guys before Julian so it didn’t really help much on Julian’s case. Still though, he quirked a little smile as he watched Julian happily plugging in the cables to his keyboard, clearly content with the progress of his personal relationship with the lead singer. That wasn’t until the lead singer himself had walked towards Bob, a grin on his face.

 

“Bob-”

 

“No. Stop, I don’t want to know,” Bob cut off and went to tune his bass instead, leaving Alex silently blinking at himself and then finally turned to leave. 

 

Fortunately, Alex and Julian’s shared happiness rubbed off to the rest of the band that day. While they still hadn’t come up with anything solid for their next album they had an enjoyable jam session. 

  
  
  



End file.
